


Comb

by koyukki



Category: Mikagura School Suite
Genre: F/M, trying to hint things subtly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koyukki/pseuds/koyukki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little event of what happened to Mikagura Seisa, as how Biimi sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comb

comb

 _noun_  
-a strip of plastic, metal, or wood with a row of narrow teeth, used for untangling or arranging the hair. 

_verb_  
-untangle or arrange (the hair) by drawing a comb through it.  
-search carefully and systematically.

:::

Being calm, for one thing, is what Mikagura Seisa good at. Hiding her real personality away and pretending to be not who she is—aloof and distant—is what she have done over the year. Within a short span of time, she gets used to it and she has no trouble in doing it. So maybe, it shouldn’t sound too good when she seemed stressed, as well as panicked and looked all over the place searching for something, for whatever this thing is.

Either way, Bimii still noted that it’s kind of ridiculous that even in the middle of her frantically searching, she still hides it pretty well and… in a sort of obnoxious way. Habit, maybe, but clearly, for one moment, she seemed to be graciously sipping her tea, and on the other, her eyes scan the area around her carefully, and her lips mouthing something, maybe some kind of silent curses.

 _Maybe_.

He’s still sure normal people wouldn’t really notice that, especially by those who never spend time as much as he does hovering around Seisa and watching over her, her and tiny habits she had. Bimii is also sure he simply cares too much for her and could notice those little details in people unlike how generally others couldn’t, anyway.

Not only that, Mikagura Seisa is an elegant and amiable person, and she’s also polite, so hearing profanities directly from her mouth is something rather unheard of—and something Bimii sure she’d like to keep it that way. Though, again, if she reached the point of mouthing silent curses, then, _maybe_ , something big must have happened to her, she must have lost something important.

Bimii didn’t dare to ask what though, he only quietly watched over while Seisa is visibly frustrated when there’s no one around, busy holding herself and her shaking hands wanting to look through places so much, under the benches over the garden and the empty hallway during the day.  Sometimes she also fiddles around with her fingers, or holding some part of her body, like her wrist, though it’s accompanied with her slightly blanking out, and then became irritated than ever. This is also the first time she is like that after a while, and the day ended with nothing. Now she also seemed upset.

The next day, Bimii went around Eruna again, because yesterday Eruna kicked him away for some “girly business” with Otone and some other students for the whole day, doing something Bimii rather not known. And that resulting him going around Seisa, observing her and her activity for the whole day—which is much calmer than what Eruna does, he noted— except the part where she is anxiously searching.

Though it seems that she still got nothing either on the that day, because when Bimii followed Eruna that visited Seisa that day, she looks uneasy, and Eruna guessed it was because she’s tired, but Bimii knows why and kept quiet, despite Seisa probably needing some help. Well, okay, she might need some, so Bimii gives up and told Eruna he had some business, then goes flying into the club whose representative surely can help Seisa—at least he hoped so.

The door slides open, and a first year student, _hold on, what is her name again… oh, Uzuki Rina_ , appeared, dread and distress written all over on her face. Bimii didn’t know if it’s just him, or suddenly everyone are in stress mode today. He could hear the member of the club chattering in the inside, and he caught ‘ _Is that Kuzuryuu-senpai?_ ’ in one of the noises. Well, isn’t this is a coincidence.

“Oh, Bimii-sensei! Oh… Oh, I thought you were Kuzuryuu-senpai…”

“Why everyone are looking for him?”

“We—well…” Rina paused, maybe unsure of what to say, or maybe unsure should she spill whatever she had, but Bimii only waits patiently. “Well, Kuzuryuu-senpai is absent today, he didn’t appear in the club, and we can’t find him in his room either, so we were worried about where he might be…”

Bimii mouthed an ‘oh’, thanked the freshman and wonders where he would be. As well as a little bit tired that his attempt to help Seisa is even more troubling than he originally thought. Where on God’s green Earth would Kuzuryuu Kyoma is anyway, beside the art club and his own room? Bimii goes around the whole academy, checking here and there, even to vending machines that sold milk to make sure, and he figures that maybe Kyoma is out when the art club happen to be checking on him, so maybe he’s already on his own way back to his room.

After he arrived, Bimii knocked on the door, but to no avail: No one opened. _Maybe he’s not here_ , Bimii thought, about to give up when he heard footsteps and saw someone with a box of what seems to be milk in his hand and visibly upset. Kyoma stood there, ten times more intimidating than ever, probably because of he seemed to be upset and agitated, but at the same time, Bimii noticed how he also seemed quite tired and need some sleep—similar to Seisa’s situation if Bimii didn’t know she was actually looking for something instead of lacking sleep.

“What?” He asked, hurried and impatient, roughly.

“Well, I thought Seisa needs help, so I came here…”

He widens his eyes, seemed surprised and he opened his mouth, but stopped himself before saying anything. Kyoma proceed to slightly glanced at Bimii, and then seemed more annoyed than before. “Why me?”

“I saw you together with her last time, so I thought you had any idea what’s going on.”

“No idea, and last time I was with her is two days ago. Anything else?”

 _No hope_ , then, Bimii thought, sighing and shaking his head, “Nah, that’s it. I just think maybe she lost something, and you might know something.”

Kyoma frowned, and faintly shakes his head, but Bimii didn’t prey anything further, he simply decided to leave the matter as is, because if she really needs one, then Seisa has to ask for help on her own. He thanked Kyoma and settled on going back to Eruna’s place.

He thought he heard Kyoma’s sigh in relief.

On the next day, during the break time, in the middle of students chatting and busy with their own affair, when Eruna was busy talking with Otone excitedly, Seisa appeared in the school ground. She enthusiastically greeted her and waved her hand, and Bimii makes his way to Seisa, wanting to ask about how her search going because he’s curious. Seisa gives slight response to Eruna, but Bimii can see her shoulders stiffened when Kyoma appeared, and passing something to her Bimii couldn’t see well while whispering something he could hear well, but pretends he never hear.

“You forgot your hairbrush.”

At first, Bimii was quite sure he could notice small details in people, but on a second thought, maybe Seisa lacks of sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time trying to write something while hinting things subtly, which is quite hard, but I hope I managed to convey what’s going on! And I got the title 100% on pure luck while I was looking for synonym for “search” and thinking I should’ve just use something else instead ((curse me and my naming sense)). By the way, thank you for reading!


End file.
